


The three idiot detectives

by PickleTurnip4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Idiot three, Kageyama eats out of a hello kitty bento box, Kageyama is a little to friendly with Hinata, M/M, No Oikawa, REALLY short story, Stalking, Yamaguchi has a major personality change, horrible plot line, kinda angsty, more stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleTurnip4/pseuds/PickleTurnip4
Summary: Something was wrong, everyone knew that. But what it was no one was sure...Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi play detectives at uncovering the mystery between the loveable freak duo.(Rated teen just in case)





	The three idiot detectives

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic I ever wrote and I'm new to Ao3 so please forgive me if I make any mistakes. But other than that please enjoy reading, it means a lot! q(•°•)q

There it was again...

Hinata and kageyama had been practicing their usual tosses in the sports hall during morning practice and Hinata being Hinata had once again missed one of Kageyama's tosses because he was zoning out. This was one of the things Kageyama hated the most along with being called king, the vending machines running out of his favorite milk he always drinks and of course Tsukishima.

Kageyama shot a quick death glare over at Hinata's direction.

"I'm sorry kageyama I..I didn't mean too, I was just tired because Natsu went to her first sleep over with her friends at school. I was really worried about her staying away from home for her first time..but I promise it won't happen again!" Hinata trembled.  
Kageyama sighed "...well just make sure that you stay focused next time."  
Hinata nodded and trailed behind him as the morning practice had just finished.

"DID YOU SEE IT? IT HAPPENED AGAIN!" both Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted in sync.  
"..see what..?" Chikara gave a puzzled look.  
"That Kageyama and Hinata have been getting closer to each other." Yamaguchi added.  
Chikara gave an even more puzzled look. "How so...? You saw the death glares Kageyama was giving Hinata the whole time."  
"BUT! Kageyama didn't yell as much to him...and did you miss the most important part..?" Tanaka and Nishinoya replyed once again in sync.

"HE DIDN'T CALL HINATA A DUMBASS!"

 

The whole sports hall went quiet...

"Maybe they became best friends?" Asahi questioned.  
"Haha, really? If them and best friends are in the same sentence it's grammatically incorrect!" Tanaka chuckled.  
"Or maybe Sugawara's mothering finally paid off!" Nishinoya replyed.  
"Pfff! Knowing them they're probably dating." Tsukishima snorted.  
"That's a possibility!" Yamaguchi stated.  
"..maybe kageyama is going too-" 

"Or maybe it's time to go back to class!" Daichi demanded.

*****************************

Tanaka barely managed to scramble up the stairs in time before his first morning classes started. His brain had been rattled for a few weeks now as it had been filled with previous thoughts about his two first year players of his volleyball team. He first...well Nishinoya first noticed that something was different between those two idiots. It wasn't big or anything like that but it was still noticeable for a idiot like himself to notice that something was up...

But what ever it was he had to find out, For the sake that he can put his mind at ease.

He had to ask Nishinoya for help.

 

"Ok, I hope everyone brought their math homework today!" His teacher asked.

But first he had to deal with this...

*****************************

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up late after calling me out here just so you can turn up late!" Growled Nishinoya.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry I just forgot my homework and my teacher was snapping at me but that's not the point! It's about Kageyama and Hinata, I need your help, I don't think I can last much longer, plus think about all the gossip we could make out of it!"  
"If it's about gossip then I'm totally in!"

"...So are you gonna tell me why you guys are standing behind the school near the dirty bathrooms? Don't tell me you were gonna-" Yamaguchi replyed suddenly standing behind the school bathrooms where they were standing.  
"WHAT? NO! Yamaguchi since you're here we need your help!" Nishinoya and Tanaka stammered.

 

******************************

"...I see...so all we need to do is think of a plan, do you guys have any ideas?" Yamaguchi stated.  
As usual those two had thought of everything except the most important part, the plan on how to actually find out about Kageyama and Hinata.  
"We could stalk them!" Tanaka shouted.  
"Errr....is there anything less...creepy..?" Yamaguchi questioned.  
" We could just go up to them and ask them." pronounced Nishinoya.  
WHAT! THAT'S THE WORSE POSSIBLE IDEA!" Snapped Tanaka.

"I have an idea" announced Yamaguchi.  
"We could...we could...ok, let's just go with Tanaka's idea until we can come up with a better one!"  
The free idiots nodded slowly and agreed.

They had to stalk them...... for their own entertainment of course.

 

********************************

Lunch time came.

This was the perfect opportunity for the idiot trio to stalk Kageyama and Hinata since they almost always hang around on the roof top together to talk about how boring class was for them and volleyball to no ones surprise. 

Tanaka, Yamaguchi and Nishinoya had gone to the roof top early so they had time to hide in not so secret hiding place inside large pipes left behind from construction work to the school. A few moments later Hinata came barging on to the school roof almost knocking it off its hinges and Kageyama eventually followed behind him carrying stale bread from the cafeteria.

They both sat on the floor slouched against the wall and casually ate their lunch and the idiot trio silently watched from afar.  
"Hey Kageyama aren't you hungry? That bread doesn't look like a lot." Hinata asked.  
"My mother had been working more night shifts at her job and I woke up late so I didn't have time to make lunch so I just went to the cafeteria to buy something to eat." Kageyama replyed.  
"...well your just in luck, I happened to make extra lunch because I accidentally made one for Natsu but since she is at a sleep over you can have it instead!" Hinata grinned.

Hinata pulled out a little pink Hello Kitty Bento box obviously for his little sister and handed it over in Kageyama's direction.  
..t-thanks.." Mumbled Kageyama while slightly blushing.

The three looked at each other and agree, this totally looked like one of those cliché moments in a shojo manga. Just how close were they really?

 

*******************************

After their evening classes after school practices had started.

"So mind explaining why you're late to practice?" Daichi snapped.  
They had arrived to practice late because they had been outside the second year class rooms trying to come up with further plans but had lot track of time and had missed the start of practice and had ultimately ended up in in this current situation.

"Well.." They began.  
"They were stalking Kageyama and Hinata." Scoffed Tsukishima.  
Daichi sighed "Those two have nothing to do with you, and besides isn't it better that they're trying to make an attempt at getting along."

Practice went on as usual with Hinata being loud and obnoxious and death glares constantly darting in his direction from the king.

As punishment Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi had to clean up the hall and put everything back for being late.

For the next week at lunch times they had been hiding on the roof but other than sharing a bento they had nothing.

"So does anyone have any better ideas?" Nishinoya questioned.  
"No..not really, I can't think of anything else that we should try... Grumbled Tanaka.  
They were about to admit defeat when Yamaguchi remembered something important.  
" weren't they going to see a volleyball game this Sunday?!"  
"Now that you mention it I'm sure they were talking about it on Thursday." Nishinoya replyed.

"So we just have to go to the the volleyball games as well!" Suggested Tanaka.

*******************************

Sunday had arrived after a long, boring week but now today they were finally gonna find out about the mystery of the freak duo... Or at least hoped too.

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" Questioned Yamaguchi.  
"Yosh!" Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted, they had came early so they could find out where the duo were going to sit so they could spy on them.

After about ten minutes Kageyama and Hinata finally showed up together and made their way into the stadium.

"Welcome folks do you have your tickets today?" The entrance lady asked them.

*********************************

"How could we forget to buy tickets for the game!" Nishinoya grumbled amongst them.  
"Well I thought you were gonna get them Nishinoya!" Tanaka spat.  
"I guess it doesn't matter anymore, Daichi was right we should have just left them alone! I should have never gone along with your stupid plan Tanaka!" Nishinoya shouted.  
"Guys calm down it was no ones fault, we forgot the tickets end of." Yamaguchi assured. "How about we go to a cafe, we didn't come all the way out here for nothing!"

The three of them found themselves outside a nearby cafe called Costas and ordered the most sweetest, sugar over loaded coffee they could drink and sat on the chairs outside the shop.

"Hey Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Tanaka! I didn't think we would run into you, we went and watched a volleyball game at the stadium, you shoulda have gone!" Hinata chirped.

They turned around in surprise.

"Since when were you so close to hang around each other!" Nishinoya grumbled.  
"Oh that...you should have just asked us! We were planning on telling you!" Hinata remarked. Hinata quickly grabbed Kageyama's arm and linked it with his. "We're dating!"

 

You know now that you think about it, maybe Nishinoya's idea wasn't so bad after all..

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh...after re-reading this a long time later i realized how embarrassing my old writing was, it's so cringe..


End file.
